


the girl with the dog

by goldenvp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nancy is there too, inspired by one of my favourite stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenvp/pseuds/goldenvp
Summary: «I’m going to look at you one more time.» She cupped her face with her palms. «Just like that»Or Crystal and Gigi are on vacation when they meet each other and have no idea where it takes them.Basically if you've ever read the lady with the dog by Chekhov you already know the drill
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	the girl with the dog

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written crygi related stuff before but my brain is literally rotting because of them so there's that. I hope you guys enjoy this fun experiment!

Crystal was once again mindlessly walking the streets of San Francisco, headphones in her ears and soft wind playing with her hair. She was planning to stay in the city for three weeks, one of which she already spent by going to random cafes and fairs and sunbathing on the same beach where she would often see a girl walking a small black dog. The girl was always alone too and Crystal would steal glances her once in a while.

Crystal once again stumbled into a coffee shop near the beach. The weather wasn’t hot but she still ordered an iced coffee and decided to sit outside and enjoy the cool breeze that tickled her face and sent shivers down her limbs. She sat a table under a tree, took her headphones off to enjoy the sound of waves in the distance and started sipping at her pleasantly cold drink. But soon enough her thoughts were interrupted by something cold and wet tickling her leg. She looked under the table just to see a small black dog sniffing her.

The owner must have seen Crystal move:

«Don’t be scared, she doesn’t bite» 

Crystal looked up to see the girl from the beach sitting at a table next to hers, a coffee in her one hand and the other one propping up her face. Her light, almost blond ginger hair was in loose waves, framing her pretty, slightly flushed face. «Oh wow» was the first thought in Crystal’s brain. «I should probably say something» was the second one.

«Oh» was all she said. She figured she should probably say something other than that. 

«What’s her name?» Okay, that wasn’t bad.

«Nancy! But her full name is Nancy Thompson» 

«Like in A Nightmare on Elm Street?» 

«Yes!» 

So she is into horror films. Crystal was intrigued.

«Your dog is very cute» 

«I know right? My name is Gigi by the way» The girl stretched out her hand and Crystal shook it.

«My name is Crystal! Its nice to meet you, both of you!» 

Turned out Gigi was great to have a conversation with, it flowed very naturally and soon Crystal found herself sitting at the other girl’s table. Crystal learned that Gigi was a fashion major in LA, she enjoyed making things with her hands and listening to old music. She also learned that Gigi was incredibly cute when she scrunched her nose up or smiled.

«How long have you been here?» Crystal asked 

«Like four days. Im already bored though» 

«Are you here alone?» 

«Yeah, I thought I needed some time for myself, away from friends, my boyfriend, but i’ve never travelled alone anywhere so it’s a new experience.» A boyfriend. Of course. 

The truth was, Crystal had a boyfriend too, but she still found herself being disappointed for some reason. 

The girl continued. «Missouri is pretty far away though, why did you come here alone?» 

«I enjoy it, sometimes it’s even more fun than being with someone else.» Gigi raised her eyebrows to that. «I know how it sounds, I promise you, it’s not that boring!» 

They talked about their life in San Francisco for a little while, sharing their cafe recommendations, Crystal telling Gigi about all the cool spots she can visit there. 

«Do you wanna head out?» The ginger girl asked once they were finishes with their drinks.

The thought of Gigi wanting to spend more time with her made Crystal smile.

«Sure!» 

They walked on a street that wasn’t very busy, enjoying the sun that was about to set. Crystal would sneak looks at Gigi when she wasn’t watching, noticing how the sunlight was reflecting off of her hair, how she squinted at the sun, how she laughed at Nancy. Crystal was enchanted by the girl and the small things she was noticing about her.

When Crystal wasn't watching, Gigi would steal glances at her too.

«You know what we should do?» Gigi sounded excited and had a huge smile on her face. Crystal couldn’t help smiling back.

«What?» 

«Go swimming when the sun sets» 

«Like tonight?» 

«Yeah» 

«Okay, yeah, that sounds fun! i’ve never done that before.» 

«Me either.» 

The sun had set almost an hour ago and the girls weren’t planning on leaving the beach any time soon. It was dark and warm, the air was fresh and smelled like sea water and sand. Crystal was laying on Gigi’s beach towel and looking at the other girl sitting next her and playing with Nancy. It was very peaceful and Crystal was lost in her thoughts once again. 

«So are we getting into the water?» Gigi said as she lay down on her belly next to Crystal and propped her head up with her palms.

«Yeah!» Crystal nodded her head and stood up reaching out her hand to help Gigi up.

They were still holding hands when they walked into the water and stood there knee deep laughing at the waves washing over them and almost knocking them down with force. 

«Are we gonna go further and swim? Because i’m pretty sure we are eventually going to both fall down if we just keep standing here» Crystal said. Gigi giggled and agreed.

They went further into the water, dunking their heads and coming back up laughing with their hair wet and water dripping down their faces.   
After splashing water on each other and uncontrollably laughing for what seemed like forever, they were trying to catch their breath. 

Crystal looked at Gigi:

«You have mascara under your eyes»

«Oh shit, I forgot I was wearing it» She began splashing water on her face and rubbing her eyes, but Crystal could still see a little spot on her cheekbone that she missed so she placed her hand on the girl’s cheek and wiped the mascara off with her thumb. Gigi froze at the contact, wide blue eyes looking at the girl in front of her.

«There.» Crystal smiled feeling her cheeks get hotter. «All clean now.» 

«Thanks.» Gigi whispered letting out a breath she was holding. They were looking at each other hoping the other would say something and break the painfully long silence. Crystal figured it had to be her.

«Can I kiss you?» 

As the sentence left her lips, Crystal instantly wanted to disappear. She contemplated getting out of the water, taking her things, going straight to the airport and flying to Missouri and never coming back. God, why did she say that?

«Yes.» Gigi was smiling with her entire face, eyes twinkling. Crystal’s brain was melting, she couldn’t comprehend what’d just happened. 

She wants me to kiss her?!

«You want me to kiss you?» 

«Yeah» Gigi giggled and took a small step forward.

Crystal cupped the girl's face in her wet palms and kissed her softly. She was smiling and she could feel Gigi smile too. Crystal’s stomach was twisting and turning, butterflies getting crazier each second. When they pulled away, Gigi smiled biting her lower lip and tucking a strand of Crystal’s hair behind her ear with a shaky hand. Crystal quietly gasped at the sight of the other girl. She couldn’t help but go for another kiss, holding Gigi’s waist while she put her arms arounds Crystal’s neck.

«I’ve never kissed a girl before» Gigi said when they settled on her towel again. 

«Really?» 

«Yeah. But I’ve always wanted to.» 

«Why didn’t you do it sooner?» 

«I don’t know, I guess because I’ve been with my boyfriend since like the beginning of high school» 

«So you are cheating?» Crystal nudged the girl on her shoulder and smiled.

«I don’t think it counts as cheating, I've wanted to break up with him for a long time, it’s just never the right moment» 

«I feel you.» Crystal was surprised at how similar their situations were. She’s been with her boyfriend for four years now and pretty felt nothing towards him. «I don’t think I like my boyfriend.» 

«You have a boyfriend?!» Gigi looked very surprised and it made Crystal laugh.

«Yeah.»

«I didn’t think you were into that.» «Into what?» «Into like… men?» «And I didn’t think you were into that!» Crystal pointed at herself and laughed. Gigi playfully pushed her with her hands.«Turns out I very much am!» 

They laughed together and then it was quiet again. Gigi couldn’t bear the silence so she put her head on Crystal’s shoulder:

«What did you mean when you said you didn’t like your boyfriend?» 

«I don’t really know. I just feel like we are together because we are used to each other and not because we are genuinely attracted to each other, you know?» 

Gigi was quiet for a second.

«I feel like that too. We’ve been together for three years now and I don’t think there was ever a time I felt something romantic towards him. We only started dating because everyone else was dating and we kind of felt left out.» 

Crystal was playing with Gigi’s hair that was already getting dry, feeling the girl’s warmth next to her. Gigi’s breathing was steady and deep and tickled Crystal’s arm that she put around her shoulder. She was quiet for what Crystal felt like was at least fifteen minutes. 

«Gigi?» 

The girl flinched in her arms and raised her head from Crystal’s shoulder. 

«Sorry, I think I started drifting off» she said in a sleepy voice.

«It’s okay, do you wanna go to your hotel?» Gigi nodded and they started picking up their things from the ground.

It was around 3am and Crystal was feeling sleepy too. As it turned out, they lived in the same hotel that was just a couple of blocks away from the beach, so they got there pretty quickly. They stopped at the entrance and Gigi turned to Crystal.

«I know that i'm probably asking for too much here, but do you want to sleep over? We can take turns in the shower and then watch a movie or something? Of course only if you want that, if you don't, we can do something else, like play a board game or som-» 

«I would love that» Crystal cut her off, seeing that the other girl was starting to ramble. 

When they walked into Gigi’s room, the first thing that stood out to Crystal was the smell. It smelled warm like caramel or vanilla and it totally matched Gigi. The girl grabbed a big white towel, turned the TV on, told Crystal to wait for her while she was showering and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Crystal sat at the foot of her bed taking Nancy to lie down on her lap and stared at the TV.   
After some time had passed, she heard the door open and turned around to see Gigi wrapped in the big towel walking out of the bathroom. 

«It’s your turn now» she told Crystal, sitting down next to her on the bed. Crystal couldn't help but give her a quick peck on her pink warm cheek before getting up and closing the bathroom door behind her.

The hot water was pleasantly burning Crystal’s skin, while the steam was making her a little more sleepy. She decided that it was better to get out now than to fall asleep right in Gigi's shower.  
When Crystal finally walked out of the bathroom , she saw the other girl laying on her side under the covers, looking up at her with her sleepy eyes. 

«You aren’t asleep» Crystal was happy she could spend some more time with Gigi. 

«I was waiting for you to come out» She patted a spot next to her on the bed and smiled. «Come here, babygirl» 

Crystal almost ran to the bed, getting under the covers and settling her head on the pillow next to Gigi. Their faces were so close that the girls could feel each other’s warm breath. It didn’t take much time for Gigi to place her palm on Crystal’s cheek, kissing her nose, her forehead and finally her lips. Crystal felt like she could combust on the spot. Gigi smelled like warmth, her hand was gentle on her cheek and her lips covered her entire face in small tender kisses. It almost didn’t feel real, Gigi didn’t feel real. Crystal closed her eyes and allowed herself to slowly fall asleep under Gigi’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if I want to keep a happier ending or make it REAL sad (I'm oddly good at writing sad things haha)
> 
> But please share your thoughts and opinions on the chapter in the comments!!!!


End file.
